The Art of Seduction
by telcontarian
Summary: Because Reeve is a very naughty boy. And he wants what he cannot have. Reeve x Yuffie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of Seduction**

**By Tari**

**Written in response to "Lust Month" over at Destiny's Gateway**

**This is my first attempt at Reeve x Yuffie. This story only actually came to me while I was writing another Reeve x Yuffie fic. Enjoy!**

**Rated T because Reeve is a very naughty boy.**

**Disclaimer: Tari does not own FFVII or any of its characters. The unimaginable things I would do to Reeve Tuesti and Vincent Valentine if I did...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hurricane Yuffie thundered through the headquarters of the WRO, intent on carrying out her favourite pastime: Vinnie hunting.

The young ninja smothered her giggles as she skidded to a stop at the gunslinger's favourite hangout. Aside from that creepy old cave of course.

"Stupid popsicle," muttered Yuffie darkly, her mind focused on Lucrecia. She ducked hastily out of sight as Vincent turned towards the sound, drawn by his sensitive hearing and no doubt his very perceptive demons.

A slight frown marring Vincent's face as he failed to locate the source of the noise, he turned back towards the shooting range, focusing intently on his target as he fired off a full round of Cerberus.

Yuffie crouched in the shadows, her eyes fixed on Vincent's graceful form. He was like a cat, she decided; all lithe and powerful and coiled, ready to spring.

And that ass.

Yuffie could look at it all day. A pity he would never take off that damn cloak so she could ogle it better.

As the predator was studying her prey, the young ninja failed to notice the prowling, stealthy form of Cait sneaking up behind her.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed with delight, causing Yuffie to shriek and topple over. Vincent looked over once again in the direction of the commotion, his eyebrows furrowing

"Did Vincent finally get that stick removed from his ass?" asked Cait curiously.

Yuffie spluttered, her face turning as red as Vincent's cloak. The owner of said cloak was drawing nearer to the pair with every step that the gunslinger took. "Stick, what stick?" she replied, giggling nervously as the object of her previous attention came to a halt beside them. "Oh, hey, Vinnie, didn't see you there!"

"Sure he does, lassie!" said Cait, appearing to be confused. "Why else would you be staring at Vincent's backside?"

Swearing with every colourful swear word that she had picked up from Cid and Barret over the years – and boy, were there many – Yuffie grabbed Cait by the scruff of the neck and hightailed her ninja behind to Reeve's office.

Throwing open the door, Yuffie faced a smirking Reeve. Had he been a lesser person, Reeve would have been quaking with fear at the anger on Yuffie's face. Quite honestly, the ninja looked like she was going to breathe fire.

Throwing Cait unceremoniously onto Reeve's desk, Yuffie strode purposefully towards the Commissioner, poking a finger into his chest. "You asshole!" she howled in fury, "Cait told Vincent that I'd been gawking at his ass!"

Reeve's smile only grew wider as he rose to his feet and placed his hands on the desk either side of Yuffie, effectively trapping the ninja between the desk and his body. Flailing as she lost her balance, Yuffie was forced to cling to Reeve's lapels as the full length of her body was pressed against the Commissioner's.

He was tired of playing. Too long had Reeve stood silently in the shadows while Yuffie ignored him. Too long had he watched her pursue Vincent, knowing full well that the gunslinger's heart would never belong to anyone other than Lucrecia.

He desired Yuffie Kisaragi. Reeve never missed an opportunity to flirt with the young ninja, knowing full well that Yuffie would flirt cheekily back at him. But still, Yuffie never took Reeve's flirtatious charms seriously, believing him to be nothing more than a pervy old man.

Only this time, Reeve was ready to change all that.

The Commissioner buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Yuffie before placing a tender kiss at the hollow of her throat. He felt the girl shiver around him and he fought the groan rising in his throat. Like any other man, he had his needs. And right now, his need was pressed delightfully against him.

Raising his head, Reeve's face stopped short of Yuffie's as the Commissioner committed every detail of this moment to memory. He never wanted to forget the gentle blush that was stealing across Yuffie's cheeks, nor the confusion, giddiness and the hint of raw desire glittering in the depths of her deep, dark eyes.

Reeve's eyes fell to Yuffie's lips as they parted slightly and her breath quickened. How he longed to press his lips to hers and explore the deep, hot cavern of her mouth. Supporting his body weight with one hand, Reeve raised his free hand and traced his fingertips along the bare flesh of Yuffie's lower back, barely able to control his desires as Yuffie shuddered beneath his touch.

"I do not play nice, Yuffie," he murmured, his breath ghosting over her cheeks. Reeve pressed himself a little closer to Yuffie, allowing her to feel the hardness of his body. Reeve smirked as Yuffie's pupils dilated and a little gasp escaped from her throat as she felt a man's desire for the first time. Her eyes flickered shut as Reeve's hand groped her rear and ground their hips together. "You belong to me, Yuffie Kisaragi," Reeve growled under his breath.

Yuffie's eyes snapped open and her cheeks blazed crimson as she swatted away Reeve's hand and clambered clumsily over his desk. She paused in the doorway, adjusting her rumpled clothing and stealing a glance over at the Commissioner, gulping at the raw desire on his face.

She knew that Reeve was a passionate man in every aspect of his life; he had helped AVALANCHE save the world three times and had also been responsible for constructing Edge following Meteorfall. And yet… Yuffie had never dared to question whether his love life was as passionate as the rest of Reeve's personality.

Seeing Reeve's raised eyebrow, Yuffie hesitated, chewing her lip before scurrying away down the hall. Reeve had never shown one ounce of interest in her until now. She was confused and yet, the teensy-weensiest part of her was exhilarated, being felt up by her boss.

Reeve smirked as he settled back comfortably in his chair, locking his fingers behind his head and crossing his legs atop his desk. It was only a matter of time before Yuffie's boundless curiosity got the better of her and she realised that there was so much more between them than just sexual tension.


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of Seduction

By Tari

**Welcome to the second chapter of this fic. Thank you to MysticSpiritus and zombiesluvme for their lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Tari does not own FFVII or any of its characters. I do own a copy of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII which I am getting ready to chuck out of the window due to its crappiness. So I am playing FFVII and FFX instead.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

For the first time in her life, Yuffie dreamed about Reeve.

_They were back in Reeve's office, Yuffie pinned to the desk with Reeve looming over her, his head buried in the ninja's neck. The Commissioner's hot mouth was busy roaming over every inch of Yuffie's flesh as it could find while his skilful hands were occupied with Yuffie's backside._

_Yuffie suppressed a groan as Reeve trailed a blazing path of kisses along the column of her throat, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of Yuffie's skin. His hands moved to Yuffie's legs, his deft fingers stroking her inner thighs. He could feel the heat of her as Reeve's fingers brushed against her core, enticing a gasp from the young ninja. _

_Slipping his hand beneath the shorts that hardly warranted the name, Reeve groaned as he discovered, much to his delight, that Yuffie did not wear underwear._

_Grabbing Yuffie's bottom, he gave it a healthy grope before lifting her onto his desk. Reeve growled as Yuffie's legs encircled the Commissioner's waist and his hands went immediately to the ninja's shorts, his deft fingers unbuttoning the troublesome item of clothing…_

Yuffie awoke with a gasp, running a shaky hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that she had had _that_ sort of dream about her boss. The ninja could still feel the desire pumping through her veins and she groaned, not understanding how that one little run in with Reeve had led to such _interesting _dreams.

Yuffie sank back into her pillows, an evil, calculating smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. If Reeve could see her now, he would be shaking in his boots. Yuffie's mind was crawling with disturbing ideas on how to get her boss back for his inappropriate behaviour.

* * *

Yuffie snickered as she spun round on her fancy-schmancy executive chair that sat behind her desk at the WRO headquarters. When Reeve had promoted Yuffie to Chief of Intelligence, he had provided the ninja with an office of her own. Pity she rarely ever used it. She had too much energy for a boring old desk job which came with a disturbing amount of paperwork that would make even old Godo have an aneurysm. Pity Yuffie never did paperwork either.

Nah, Yuffie was most comfortable when Reeve sent her and Vinnie out on espionage missions. Espionage, Yuffie loved that word. Pity she didn't get to use it more, it sounded so grown up.

Of course, today, Yuffie didn't mind being in her office. Not when she had payback in mind.

With an evil grin on her face, Yuffie pressed the intercom for her secretary. "Ruth, could you please find Cait and send him to me? I need him to take a message to Reeve."

* * *

Reeve sighed as he listened to Rufus Shinra drone on for what seemed like an eternity. The Commissioner knew that he should be paying closer attention to the endless stream of numbers Shinra was currently spewing, but quite frankly, he really couldn't stand Rufus.

Finally, the moment came for Reeve to deliver his report on the clean-up of Deepground. As he paused in his findings, ready to discuss the total cost pertaining to the destruction caused by Deepground, Cait pushed the door open and cleared his throat loudly.

"Tuesti," said Rufus sternly, frowning at the Commissioner. "May I remind you that your creations are not to interrupt our meetings?"

"I assure you, sir," replied Reeve, rising from his chair, "This will not happen again."

Before Reeve could make a grab for the robot, Cait decided to relay his message to the occupants of the room. "I can haz cheezeburger?"

Reeve sank back heavily into his chair, his hand massing his temple where an ache was beginning to form. He could only watch in despair and embarrassment as Cait marched around the conference room warning them against the evils of "goggies" and proclaiming the glory of the one true deity that was Ceiling Cat.

Lolcat. Yuffie had been teaching Cait lolcat. Reeve had no doubt that the annoying little ninja was behind this.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shinra dismissed Reeve with a wave of his hand. Scruffing Cait, Reeve shut the robot off, wondering how much time and effort it would require to reprogram his creation.

As he made his way to his office, Reeve frowned at the alarming number of people crowding round his office door, pointing and laughing at the interior.

Pushing his way through the crowd, an amused smile made crept onto the Commissioner's face. Not satisfied with tinkering around with Cait, Yuffie had taken it upon herself to spend a creative morning redecorating Reeve's office. His walls were now decorated with whips, chains and handcuffs. A very naked blow up doll was now lounging on the office chair with Reeve's name scrawled across the chest and a ball gag in its mouth.

Reeve smirked, admiring Yuffie's handiwork. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, entering his office and moving to close the door behind him. "Please return to your work, it appears that I have some work of a somewhat sensitive nature to finish."

* * *

After removing the offending items from his walls and chair, Reeve pressed the intercom to signal his secretary. On her reply, Reeve paused for a moment before saying "Please find Miss Kisaragi and send her to my office."

"You wanted to see me, boss?" said Yuffie with a win and mock salute as she sauntered into Reeve's office some time later.

"Yuffie," said Reeve with a smile, indicating the admirably large collection of S&M memorabilia that now littered his desk. "I do believe this that belongs to you. Tell me, did these items come from your own personal collection?"

"Course not, Reevie," replied Yuffie, placing both hands on the Commissioner's desk and bringing her eyes level with his. "They're from yours."

An amused grin played across Reeve's mouth as he wondered what delights were waiting for him when he returned to his apartment later this evening.

Chuckling, Reeve stood from his chair and circled his desk to approach Yuffie. Her eyes widened as Reeve towered above her, but to her credit, held her ground.

Placing a hand on her waist, Reeve stooped, bringing his mouth closer to her ear. "So, you want to play with fire, Yuffie?" he breathed, his words sending shivers down Yuffie's spine. "I look forward to it."


End file.
